


Test

by Raisin (witheredshop)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredshop/pseuds/Raisin
Summary: Hand did the talking





	Test

The green green green mixed with the raspberry colored candle. Sitting while covered in dust.   
The fruity yellow with mango colored candle sits behind the green raspberry mix candle.  
Both are covered in dust, have not been lit since century.

I wonder when is the time to lit them back to life.  
Just saw the pear colored candle.

All with the warped wall that used to be full, now decease.  
I wonder why I am writing this

The pine show no signs of rotting with a faint scent of cinnamon...  
The cinnamon is fading...

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for this pseuds, its not all over the place than the other one.


End file.
